A Soulless Monster
by captainfreesoul
Summary: "I prefer fighting in a hopeless war and dye knowing I did the right thing then fight in the winning side and live knowing that I let my friends die." The red-headed girl said quietly, totally different then the hysteria she was showing before. "Then why?" He asked just above a whisper. Constantine let out an exasperated sigh. "Because we're fighting for nothing!"


Things were silent while the two of them rose up tot the part of the ark where the fighting was happening. The girl looked at him and sighed, though all of the air came back to her face because of the black mask she was wearing. He had a simple skull for a head and wore a black fur coat. She stared at him for a moment before looking back at what was in front of her; pure rock. They finally heard some loud noise and she managed to hear Allen doing some kind of speech, making she roll her eyes almost immediately. Those sort of speeches that he liked to make always made the girl easily annoyed and she thought that this fact would never change, probably because it wouldn't.

She didn't noticed what happened but by the time she did, the man was already holding into the white haired boy's leg, the skull turning into an into a Phantom of Opera like mask and the coat was long gone. He had crimson red hair and his only apparent eye together with his slight beard, were the same color. He wore a priest sort of clothe though they didn't exactly suit his attitude, as he was saying something about how only dirty women, or women in general to be fair, could get close to him while pointing at both Allen and a red head she wasn't familiar with before gripping the boy's leg tighter and throwing him towards a boy and a girl she wasn't familiar with.

Glancing at Cross from the corner of her eye, though she couldn't see much with her own mask on, she rolled her eyes before turning back to where her attention really should be. The wild Noah in front of them. The red-haired man talked to the Noah though she was sure that in this state, he didn't understand anything, while taking the chains off of a big box and a woman dressed in black came out, something like a big butterfly covering her face and she started singing. The Noah instantly seemed lost and confused, like a kid who had just lost his toy. The girl could hear some chatting behind her but she honestly didn't care at all about it, all of her focus was in the target in front of her.

The general pulled his silver gun, the Innocence that was truly his, and loud explosions echoed while he shot at the Noah and he was struggling, much to the girl's amusement. Sometimes, he truly made her proud, as much as a jerk that he was, Cross had his own strategies that, in the end, truly worked. Smirking, she looked up at him, "Y'know, if you are going to do all the job, why am I here?" Cross shook his head before tilting slightly to the side, "Meh, I need some intelligent beings while fight because you know that those don't have IQ high enough to make me good company." He said, nonchalant, making her grin.

The ground shook beneath them, making her stumble a bit before she regained her balance. She heard Allen crying out for Cross, making her tsk at him. Such a child, crying out for the help of such an irresponsible adult like Cross since he was just too weak to actually stand his ground, though the ground was collapsing so that wouldn't be of much use. His Master though, didn't seem to acknowledge his pleadings while he simply continued to aim at the Noah before being interrupted by a bright flash of light. And when she could finally see something again, the Earl was there, smiling widely like always. He just seemed so stupid and children-toys' like that it surprised her that he was the one behind all of the war.

The ground behind them started collapsed again and she heard something like a desperation screams. It wasn't someone crying for help, that was for sure, so what was it? She looked over her shoulder calmly, seeing Allen calling out for two boys falling and she sighed. It's not like he would manage to save them from a collapsing ground. He had to worry about his own ass first. She turned back to keep a watch in what was happening in front of her after hearing of sigh of relief before rolling her eyes once again at more yelling. So they did fell in the end.

"Y'know, now would be a good time for acting up." She heard Cross say from besides her and she grinned. _Time for the show. _She grabbed her bow, there was the only it had. No arrows, no nothing. She raised the bow up to close to her face while her right arm went back. An arrow started to form itself between her fingers, like it was made of pure essence and it shined but that didn't seem to bother her. "And you could also be quick." Simply ignoring him, she took in a deep breath, aiming at the Noah. She knew that she couldn't take the Earl even if she tried. The girl squinted her eyes before finally letting go and smiling like a Cheshire cat when it hit right at the wild Noah's abdomen.

Her target seemed to be hurt but the Earl didn't mind at all as he continued to talk to Allen. And of course, as always, Allen fell to his antics of making him mad and started fighting while the other girl screamed at him to stop. She smacked her face. Was he _that _stupid? If not even Generals fought the Earl, why should he? And before she knew it, he was falling again. But she didn't need to worry, Cross would definitely get him, he would leave him to die now. And as she predicted, he didn't. And before she could even manage what was happening, both the Noah and the Earl were gone.

"Get up. I saved you from the Noah because I need your help." She heard Cross say harshly and after that she simply tuned out their conversation. It was a stupid one that she didn't had to hear because she already knew what he was going to say and what it was going to happen. She drifted off to the day-dreaming land for a minute before she caught the girl staring at her. Probably curious to who she was but she didn't mind saying anything since the girl's attention was brought back to Allen and General's conversation. A bright bubble surrounded them all and they were moved to another room.

There it was the 'egg'. The thing that actually manufactured Akumas and she just wanted to destroy it, she even took a step towards but she knew that just destroying this would stop the Earl. He would just create them in another way, maybe even in a quicker way and she held herself back. Soon enough, Cross was trying to convince Allen that he was the one that was, indeed, going to control the Ark though the white haired boy had no idea of how.

The room, the last room that was downloading, was about to collapse and while Cross made some grunting noises, he picked up the dark haired girl and placed the masqueraded girl over his shoulder, making her sigh deeply in annoyance, "Well, isn't that just nice?" She said quietly though her voice was dripping with sarcasm. He let out a dry laugh before screaming into nothing, talking to Allen through his ear piece and the other girl started screaming in worry into the ear piece as well, her face dangerously close to Cross'. Couldn't she just be quiet and calm down? It's not like they were going to die, and if they were, wouldn't she like a more peaceful and quiet death?

And for a minute they were actually silent, only the noise of the room collapsing being heard. And then, there was a piano. The melody was calm and quiet and yet, everyone could probably hear it. It was melancholic to hear and it almost, almost, made her sad and upset. It was a pretty sort of melancholy, like the one you read about it in poetry books after a loved one died or your heart was broke. Not that she would know, none of those things had happened to her before. And even if there were, she doubted that she would ever react with so many melancholy as other people showed.

Cross sighed in relief, putting the two of them down in the slowly reconstructing floor. And she heard him saying thing about things about how damn close it was, only making her have to fight the urge to roll her eyes. He had been close to many death situations before, he shouldn't be so worried about this one. And that was probably because he wasn't, probably just putting up an facade. For who? She didn't knew but it was the only logical situation to his mutters. She heard the click of a lighter and knew that he had lit a cigarette. An unhealthy habit of his. Not that she could complain, it was an habit for her as well, probably earned it because of him.

Cross laughed heartily to his ear piece, making her jump a little. She was really in day-dreaming land today, wasn't she? The crimson haired General said one more phrase through his ear piece before she heard one more single note being played as a door appeared in front of them. The three passed through calmly and entered an all white room with a piano which Allen was standing by. It suited him, the room. An all white place to a white haired boy, it made sense, at least for her.

The girl was darting what happened at Allen immediately but he seemed to pay no attention to her what so ever as he only stared at the General behind her. "I know what you want to say. Stop making that face at me.'' He took another drag of his cigarette, staring right back at Allen grey eyes. "That musical score-" Allen began but the masqueraded girl stopped him before he could, clasping a hand over his mouth. He couldn't talk about those kind of things in front of just anyone. People who knew nothing about the subject (the dark haired girl) or people that he though he didn't knew (her, herself). He knew that she could see her soft features and non-threatening face behind the mask, meaning that he would know that she was just protecting him, but she _had _to stop him.

"DINNERTIME!" The loud yell echoed trough the room out of nowhere, making she stumble backwards a bit in surprise, her hand falling from the grey-eyed boy's mouth. Another voice came through and a conversation could be heard. They all blinked at each other in surprise and the three youngsters looked at Cross expectantly. "Someone must be calling from somewhere in the ark." He said in a matter-of-fact tone as it was the most obvious thing that someone would think. Both Allen and the dark haired unfamiliar girl stared at the screen in front of them, both dumbfounded. "They're alive..."

Cross took his guess at what happened, making Allen angry at him. Why would he be angry? Wasn't he used to that kind of stuff already, knowing his Master attitude, it was really not that surprising that he had just assumed and said thing all the way down. "It's not like it matters now, they're alive and that's what's important for you two, right?" The girl's muffled voice because of the mask was heard in the room, making the unfamiliar girl glance at her. The girl heard some yelling making her glance at Allen screaming at the screen and other yells coming back in response. Ah, so they_ could _hear them even at that room. Allen almost instantly ran off to where they were, probably to bring them back to that room.

Staring at Cross for a moment, she clenched her fists though she wasn't sure why. He took another drag of his cigarette before noticing she staring at him. A confused frown was plastered in his face for a moment before understand what she wanted. She was asking for permission. probably to take off the mask. He stood motionless for a second before nodding at her to which she most probably grinned, he couldn't know with her face still behind the black mask.

She turned around while Allen entered the room with the people he went to pick up while she took off the mask. The girl fully turned around, the bow on her right hand and and the dark mask on her left. There in front of them, it stood a tall and slim girl with crimson red hair and crimson red right eye. He wouldn't knew about the other one, the left part of her face being almost fully covered with her long side bangs. Her long red hair cascaded down her back and she had soft and yet cruel features for her face. She was pretty, no one could deny that but the way she stood in perfect posture wit her head raised high, anybody would know that she wasn't up for no sort of games. But still, she held a soft smirk on her face while looking at him.

"Constantine?" Was all he managed to say while she headed towards him and wrapped her arms around his body. She was a bit taller then him, which made him slightly embarrassed but she didn't seem to mind any of that.

"It's me, kiddo."


End file.
